Holiday War
by Fumetsu-no Nessa
Summary: A simple reflection of the Winter War to the tune of Holiday by Green Day. Because it just fits.


I'm rather surprised no-one saw the connection earlier.

I own none of this, but the idea. And . . . maybe not even that. Ah, well . . .

Holiday, by Green Day—a simple reflection on the Winter War, and what it meant to some. Or, at least, how I interoperate this.

Say, hey

Chaa . . .

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame

The shame

The ones who died without a name

The Winter War devastated the land, and all Shinigami were to attack. A hail of fury, directed at the dissenters, who were among the strongest. The three taicho whom had turned, committed the worst of crimes, upset the balance . . . alas, too many died, too many never saw their loved ones once more . . . too many unknown shinigami were never seen again.

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called faith and misery

And bleed—the company lost the war today

They had been defeated—blackened, bloodied, and paranoid. Aizen had betrayed them to the hollows, and who knew who else? Izuru Kira? Shuuhei Hisagi? Or, most likely of all, Hinamori Momo? It didn't matter. On that day, history marked the calender as the day the Gotei Thirteen was fooled, and Central Forty-Six destroyed. One of the greatest defeats in all of Seireitei history. The shot heard 'round the world.

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives . . .

On holiday

The hollows had become more than enemies—they were the bane of their existance. From the very beginning, they were the blasphemous beings they had fought against, slain, cut down, defeated, and murdered. Now, it was the hollow's turn for revenge, and they had the power to do it. Yet, the shinigami, weary, tired, and betrayed, trudged on . . .

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protestor has crossed the line

To find the money's on the other side

Gin was the double agent. He had sworn to kill Aizen, biding his time, until he finally was strong, and had the information needed—namely, how to escape Kyouka Suigetsu's hypnotic spell. It was all planned out, the man's murder, his return to seireitei, and his beloved Ran . . . but, alas—strong was not strong enough, and the snake died, slashed by the man of mirrors.

Can I get another amen?

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men

A gag, a plastic bag on the monument

It was hopeless. How Aizen had managed to pull of what he had behind the scenes was unknown. But, he had soiled the pride of the Gotei Thirteen, disgraced the haori he had once worn. . . and he would pay dearly for that.

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives . . .

On holiday

First the arrancar, and then the espada. They just kept coming, one after another, whittling away at the Gotei Thirteen's fighting forces. How many more would have to die . . . ? But, the Shinigami trudged on, battling to the bitter end.

The represenative from California has the floor . . .

Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto would not let this stand. He would find a way to defeat the traitors.

Sieg heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

They would most certainly kill all those miserable traitors. They would storm Hueco Mundo, Take Los Noches, and execute them all. It didn't matter if Central Forty-Six was gone. He could make all descicions on his own, just fine. After all, Forty-Six had been corrupt from the beginning . . .

Bang bang goes all the broken glass, and

Kill all the fags who don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Most of the Gotei Thirteen were all for storming Hueco Mundo when the whole thing had started. But, there was a detail they had to remember—they weren't involved. For all they knew, the woman Inoue Orihime could have just betrayed Kurosaki, and the others. It was only later would they focus on the woman with the powers of a god. Aizen revealed his true intentions to create the Ouken from Karakura, and take the place of a God. He would use the woman for that goal. Now, the Shinigami were involved.

Just 'cause

Just 'cause, because we're outlaws, yeah!

Kurosaki Ichigo had been involved from the start. Him, and his merry little band of misfits were the ones who had insisted on going to rescue Inoue Orihime in the first place. Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto gave the order banning the shinigami from going to Hueco Mundo, but . . . since when had Kurosaki Ichigo and his group ever been subject to his rule? Him, and that man Urahara Kisuke . . .

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives . . .

This is our lives on holiday

But, ultimately, they had lived to see a new day.


End file.
